The New Madeline
by theblindwriter95
Summary: For Sofia2017 planning on his/her birthday. A quiet Madeline was something that nobody was used to seeing except for Miss Clavel who only saw an emotionally scarred little girl.


The New Madeline

Summary: For Sofia2017 planning on his/her birthday. A quiet Madeline was something that nobody was used to seeing except for Miss Clavel who only saw an emotionally scarred little girl.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Madeline characters or the events of Lost in Paris.

Brave. That's what Madeline had told her as she and the eleven little girls along with Peptio had freed the redhead from a nonexistent lace shop she barely knew existed until coming across it.

Yet Miss Clavel could see that something was not right. For the last few hours she had left Madeline alone so the little girl could have time to herself.

She deserved it after for as soon as the nun had banged her prickled fingers received from the work she was forced to do, Madeline ran off to the girls' bedroom, staying there until dinner.

"We love our bread, we love our butter but most of all, we love each other."

All the girls, Miss Clavel noticed, seemed cheerful as the familiar verse was said, yet as she glanced to the smallest girl in the room, she couldn't help but notice Madeline's banged hands shake uncontrollably.

The nun guessed it was nerves that were the problem, seeing how quiet Madeline was throughout most of the day since they were back from the lace factory.

While it was unusual to see what she considered the bravest little girl in her class quiet at all unless it was time for them all to sleep, Miss Clavel could see in her student's usually bright eyes that it was something more than just the wanting of loneliness after being kidnapped by someone who had tricked everyone into believing him to be something he wasn't.

It was something more like fear which was an emotion Miss Clavel had been costumed to since her teaching career had first began.

But what fear would cause her angel to be quiet as a mouse, to never laugh or giggle with her friends as they played before brushing their teeth and going to bed?

Miss Clavel wished she knew as each girl had lined up and went upstairs to brush their teeth and get ready for bed.

…

"Bless Madeline for her safe return from that horrid lace factory and her kidnappers, especially that trickster Uncle Horst. I don't exactly know what's going on with her right now and neither do the other girls but make sure she's safe. Amen."

Miss Clavel pulled her hands away from the fold she had them and sighed.

Every night she prayed for her girls no matter what had gone on with them during the day. She prayed for the goodness of their health and safety for it only seemed fitting for her to do it.

Before she could sleep, however, Miss Clavel heard the door open and her smallest student crying.

"Quoi de mal mon petit?" She asked, knowing that Madeline rarely cried except in sadness or in pain.

"I couldn't sleep because I had a nightmare!" Madeline sobbed, climbing onto Miss Clavel's bed as she laid on the woman's chest. "Ils ne vont pas disparaître!"

"Who won't go away from your nightmare mon cher?" Miss Clavel wondered even though she might had a clue as to who.

"La Croc and Uncle Horst! Ils ne vont pas disparaître!" Madeline hiccuped as Miss Clavel stroked her hair gently.

"I'm here. We're all here. Vous êtes en sécurité Madeline," Miss Clavel assured her student with a sincere smile.

"Merci Miss Clavel," Madeline said softly as she yawned before a frown crossed her face. "Je suis inquiet. What if they come back?"

"They won't come back. If they do they'll have to go through me before they can reach you."

"Promettre?"

"Je promets." Miss Clavel kissed Madeline on the forehead, having the redhead giggle. "Madeline do you want to go back to the room with the others?"

Madeline shook her head. "Can I sleep with you tonight Miss Clavel?" She hung her head low in shame. "S'il vous plaît? Je ne veux pas être seul."

Miss Clavel nodded as Madeline came in the bed without a fight before the nun had turned off the light.

That's all there is. There isn't anymore.

Author's note: I hoped you enjoyed this story. Even though Madeline was brave during the film, we all know that she's still a little girl and all children, her included need someone to comfort them in hard times.

Translation for anyone who doesn't understand French or took it in school like I did: 1. What's wrong my little one? 2. They won't go away! 3. My dear. 4. You're safe Madeline. 5. Thank you. 6. I'm worried. 7. Promise? 8. I promise. and 9. Please? I don't want to be alone.

Author's note two: French to English translation aside, once again I hope you enjoyed the story.


End file.
